


Murder Most Foul

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Mentions of Murder, cause i suck, i couldnt think of a good title, slight ramwood but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The headlights make Ryan look like an album cover, Geoff thinks, glancing at his friend. Stock still, staring out the window like some forlorn lover. The blonde doesn't move, just stares as Geoff speeds out of town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Most Foul

The world flys past, flashes of light between trees. The sky twinkles with stars, the sight making Geoff smile. You can barely see stars in the city.

_The headlights make Ryan look like an album cover_ , Geoff thinks, glancing at his friend. Stock still, staring out the window like some forlorn lover. The blonde doesn't move, just stares as Geoff speeds out of town.

"We almost got caught, didn't we buddy? Too bad the cops are fucking idiots" Geoff jokes. Ryan doesn't respond.

"Alright" Geoff nods, rocking in his seat. The radio spews out some soft ballad about death and love and Geoff almost turns it up. But he knows Ryan doesn't like music that much.

"There was a lot of blood, wasn't there?" Again, the blonde doesn't reply. He just ignores Geoff.

"You okay buddy?" The older man's voice is hardly concerned, his hand raising to run inked fingers through his blood caked hair. He takes a sharp right, turning down a dirt road. It's like something out of a horror movie, with only the headlights to guide them and corn fields on either side.

"Ryan?" Geoff asks politely "Would you please talk to me?" Ryan doesn't move.

Geoff takes a deep breath and tries to focus on the road. His hands are covered in blood and the feeling of blood under his nails is driving him insane. He can't wait to shower. He stops at a small clearing in the corn. Its a spot he's visited about five times before and very beautiful. Its quiet and secluded, the smog and sounds of the city far away.

"I'm going to have a smoke" Geoff looks at the blonde "Want one?"

Ryan stares out the window.

Geoff nods to himself, using nimble fingers to pull out a cigarette from the box in the cup holder. He pats his pockets for a light, smiling when he finds a lighter. He lights the cigarette, taking a deep drag. He sighs, resting his forehead against the steering wheel.

"God, heisting takes a lot out of you, ya know?" Geoff takes several deep breaths, feeling the smoke caress his lungs. He finishes the cigarette quickly, flicking the butt out the window.

"Time to get down the business then, I guess" Geoff opens the car door, turning to Ryan a final time"Wanna help?"

He sighs when Ryan continues to ignore him "Lazy ass"

An hour later, he's dug a deep enough hole. Its about six feet wide and three feet deep. He wipes the sweat from his brow and breaths deeply. He walks back to the car, pulling open the passenger door where Ryan sits. He taps the blondes shoulder, sighing when he gets no response. "C'mon buddy"

He slides his arms under the others armpits, picking him up. He gets Ryan to lean against him and smiles when the blondes head falls on his shoulder. He helps him over to the hole, patting the younger man's back.

Then he lets go. Ryan's body goes tumbling into the hole, hitting the bottom with a thump. His glazed over eyes stare at Geoff as the man grabs the shovel.

"I'm sorry buddy" Geoff speaks as he shovels dirt into the hole, covering Ryan's blood stained jeans "But I had too" He covers the body with dirt, smiling when mud splatters on Ryan's face

"The heists just aren't enough, especially when you have to share with five other people" He finishes filling the hole, smiling triumphantly.

He chucks the shovel in the trunk, humming a song as he strips his gloves and jacket. He closes the trunk, strolling back to his once friends graves.

Geoff stands over the five mounds of dirt, grinning. He raises his hand to his forehead, saluting the graves.

"See you all in hell"

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the idea of someone other than Ryan being crazy. Its just great. 
> 
> Sorry if this is shit. I wrote it late at night and barely edited it.


End file.
